villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mephisto and Praxina
Praxina and Mephisto (more commonly known as The Twins) are the recurring main antagonists in the animated series LoliRock (aside from Gramorr) and its comic book adaptation. They were biological twins from the planet Ephedia who were sent to Earth to steal the Oracle Gems and destroy the Princesses. Praxina is voiced by Kelly Sheridan, and Mephisto is voiced by Vincent Tong. The Twins Praxina Praxina is the older twin sister of Mephisto. Like her brother, she has pale skin and burgundy hair, but has navy blue eyes. She also wears a black and white skirt with red tints and a symbol of a butterfly. She is more intelligent than her brother and a very cold-hearted, ruthless and determined person. She is older than Mephisto by several minutes and it is typically her who comes up with the plans against the princesses. Though she is harsh and mean towards others, she truly does care for her brother. Mephisto Mephisto was the younger twin brother of Praxina. He had pale skin, emerald green eyes, and burgundy hair. He also wore a white shirt with a green snake symbol and wore umbrella black pants, gloves with green tints and shoes. He was less coordinated than his sister when he battled the princesses one-to-one without Praxina around, which made him less intelligent. However, he had proven himself capable to be intelligent in the episode Lucky Star, as he had a back-up plan in advance after his sleeping spell didn't reach the princesses and that he used/casted a lot of complex and unique spells in comparison to his sister. Biographies Pre-Series The Twins have a mysterious past, and no one knows their origins or who their parents were. However, we only know that they have an uncle named Pappy (in "Lucky Star"), who is a court jester that gave Mephisto a powerful staff that has the ability to make people fall asleep and get their powers drained (for Ephedians only). Before the Crowning Glory Duology (Seasons 1-2) Praxina and Mephisto arrived on Earth from Ephedia to bring the Princesses (especially Iris) down by stealing as much Oracle Gems as they can and bring eternal destruction with the help from Gramorr. However, this resulted in multiple fails where the Twins were forced to hear the painful yellings from their master as loud that it spreads throughout the galaxy. This phase continues until the last part of the final episode of LoliRock; Crowning Glory, Part II. The Crowning Glory Duology and Mephisto's Fate During the final battle of the entire series, Praxina and Mephisto (along with Gramorr) fought the Princesses at the dead-end of the controlled Castle of Ephedia, even near the dead end. When Iris sees that her friends Talia, Auriana, Carissa and Lyna are in full danger, she loses control over her powers and transforms into her intimidating and formidable Shanila form. Her battle against Gramorr gets taken to the extreme, but unaware of the incident, Mephisto pushes Praxina off the ground where a large, purple rock falls on him. In horror, Praxina looks as she is forced to see the death of her brother caused by explosion from the rocks. Iris then loses control of her blast-to-blast powers, and Gramorr stuns her until the fellow princesses come to the rescue and help her defeat Gramorr for good. Iris stands up, and the princesses altogether cast a powerful spell that instantly kills Gramorr. Praxina survived nonetheless, but Mephisto and Gramorr are nowhere to be seen until Banes arrives with half of Gramorr's mask and gives it to Praxina, making her the Big Bad she is as of now. At the end of the final episode, Praxina (in her current "badass evil" form) gets surrounded with butterflies (her signature symbol) and is prepared for launching a surprise destruction at Iris' loved one (implying that she is going to kill Nathaniel as means of revenge for what Iris did to her brother, though this done by accident since Iris couldn't control her Shanila power-up and therefore has no remembrance of what happened). Powers and Abilities Both Praxina and Mephisto had the ability to fly with their capes, teleport and possess black crystal magic. They often used it to attack the princesses, create monsters with it via mutating an animal or other objects and freeze anyone. They also have the power to control minds with certain objects, like Iris's necklace and Talia's shoes. Another power is to transform to look like humans. The princesses has been tricked by that so many times. Gallery Praxina The Twins concept art 7.png The Twins concept art 4.png Praxina - Attitudes.png Praxina - Expressions.png PRAXINA - Turn Head.png Praxina - Turn Body - Side.png Praxina - Turn Body - Face.png Praxina without cape.jpg Praxina.jpg Mephisto Mephisto - Attitudes.png Mephisto - Expressions.png MEPHISTO - Turn Head.png Mephisto - Turn Body - Side.png Mephisto - Turn Body- Face.png The Twins concept art 6.png The Twins concept art 5.png The Twins concept art 3.png The Twins The Twins concept art 8.png The Twins concept art 2.png The Twins concept art 1.png Shinin' like gold.jpeg LoliRock Season 2 Teaser(2).jpg Trivia *Praxina and Mephisto were originally supposed to have cheap minions called "Black Ice Monsters" back during the preproduction of the show, but they were cancelled for unknown reasons. *Mephisto's voice actor, Vincent Tong also did the voice of Jestro from LEGO Nexo Knights. *The only time where they did not fight the princesses was in the episode "Raffle Baffle". *They seem to have an ability to brainwash and corrupt people, like in the episode "No Thanks For The Memories" where they brainwashed Iris into thinking that they were her friends and then turned her into "Dark Iris". *Praxina's design was inspired by Gretchen Morgan from the live-action series, Prison Break. *Though never specified in-show, Mephisto was implied to have a crush on Auriana. *It is unknown what happened to Mephisto in the Season 2 finale when he fell off the cliff after getting hit by Crystal Quinta, though it is strongly implied that he died on that spot. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Aliens Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Female Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Summoners Category:Terrorists Category:Comic Relief Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Thief Category:Lover Stealers Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Amoral Category:Hypocrites Category:Scapegoat Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Right-Hand Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil